


I'm Right Where I Belong

by GothicLitFan



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicLitFan/pseuds/GothicLitFan
Summary: Prompt: 'I'm right where I belong' for Grimmons





	I'm Right Where I Belong

Grif sat behind a boulder in the hopes that he had hidden well enough to afford a nap. He was gradually getting used to being around the Reds and Blues again but he still needed some time on his own. It took a lot of adjusting but everyone had treated it as if everything was back to normal.

Grif didn’t know whether to be annoyed or grateful. The oddest change however came from Simmons. The maroon soldier had been less annoyed by any of Grif’s actions and was complimentary at times. It also seemed they were together even more than before. They had always partnered together but now it seemed Simmons was seeking out his company. And he didn’t know what to make of it.

Grif laid down and folded his hands under his head. He looked up at the sky and watched the clouds float passed. He began to doze off when he heard the familiar, “Grif?”

If Grif hadn’t known Simmons for as long as he had, he would almost think that there was a tinge of panic in his voice. His first instinct was to stay quiet and try to avoid detection. However the slight panic in Simmons’ voice, which neither would ever acknowledge, pulled at his conscience. Sighing he sat up and leaned around the rock.

“What do you want Simmons?”

“Grif! There you are!” Grif chose to ignore the relief in Simmons’ voice and the release of tension from his shoulders.

Simmons headed towards Grif and stood over him. They simply looked at each other before Simmons sat down next to Grif behind the boulder. Grif watched his friend for a few moments as he tried to figure Simmons out. His actions were confusing to Grif. The others seemed to snicker behind his back whenever Simmons did something that put himself in the same vicinity as Grif. It was like they were all in on a joke he didn’t get.

He didn’t like the feeling.

Grif was distracted from his thoughts when Simmons took off his helmet and placed it down on the ground. Simmons leaned back against the boulder and took a deep breath.

Grif took the opportunity to study Simmons’ features. His pale face was covered in freckles and his hair laid flat due to helmet hair. The left side of his face was covered in metal playing and his robotic eye was powered down to signify it was ‘closed’ like the human eye. When the human eye was open it was green in colour. He knew because one looked back at him in the mirror as did a section of that pale, freckled skin.

Grif still found Simmons attractive. He always had. Besides how do you not fall for a guy that gives you almost all of his internal organs and some of his skin to save your life?

But Grif knew he had fallen for Simmons long before that had happened. At the rate they were going it would be something that Grif revealed to Simmons.

Simmons opened his eyes and looked at Grif. He smiled but he wasn’t sure what for. Being beside Grif? Knowing he hadn’t disappeared again? Having that reassurance? Whatever it was he was sure that this was where he was meant to be. Beside Grif. The time apart dealing with the Blues and Reds and then the God AI had taught him that much.

“You still haven’t answered my question?” Grif asked breaking the silence.

“What question?” Simmons asked. He hadn’t been paying much attention to what Grif’s had said when he had arrived as his panic about Grif’s absence had set in. He had been too relieved to find him to pay attention to anything Grif had said.

“What do you want?” Grif said. The tension between the two began to build as both could tell Grif was looking for more than one answer to his question. Simmons swallowed and stared a Grif for a few moments before looking down at his lap.

Neither failed to notice that Simmons hadn’t answered the question. Grif huffed and leaned back against the rock.

“Whatever. Don’t answer the question. Why are you here anyway? Don’t you belong with the others? Isn’t there a meeting or something going on.” Grif asked as he closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

Simmons felt his heart jump into his throat at Grif’s question. He did it like it when Grif was angry with him. Especially not nowadays. He watched Grif for a few moments before he decided to make a move.

He shifted and rested his head on Grif’s shoulder. He took a deep breath and willed his courage to not leave him. Nor for Grif’s words to push him away. His heart jumped when he felt Grif tense for a few seconds before relaxing. He breathed a little easier feeling Grif relax.

“Simmons?”

Simmons didn’t move. He tried to hold onto his courage as he stared ahead of him and contemplated his next words.

“I’m right where I belong.”

Grif froze as Simmons spoke those words. He was shocked and his heart shuddered at the idea that Simmons could even consider what he was suggesting. For Simmons it was like a weight had been lifted. It was as close to an ‘I love you’ that they were going to get but Simmons didn’t mind. He felt strangely uplifted for having said the words. He wanted Grif to know that he wanted to be by his side. He wanted him to know that he was there by choice not necessity.

Grif didn’t know how to react. How do you take those words? How should he take those words?

His heart skipped a beat at hearing them and he felt like he was either dreaming or soaring. Maybe he was dreaming. Maybe he had fallen asleep against the boulder and was dreaming. That had to be it. Whatever it was he wasn’t going to question it at that moment. He decided to indulge, especially if it wasn’t real.

He took a deep breath and willed himself to relax. He leaned his head on top of Simmons’. He enjoyed the feeling of Simmons next to him. He even unfolded his arms and reached down to place his hand on top of Simmons’ as it rested between them.

Silence stretched out between them but it was comfortable. Both happy that they could enjoy this moment of peace.

Simmons smiled as he took in the sensations of Grif resting beside him. He was glad he was able to finally say something. He just hoped that they wouldn’t be parted again. Grif decided he was going to appreciate this dream. It was definitely one of best dreams he had ever had. Why ruin it with reality? After all, he had to be dreaming? Right?

(He wasn’t)


End file.
